A Silver Rebirth
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: I wasn't amused when I realized I had been reborn, even more so when I found out that it was the Naruto universe. In a world where you can easily be killed to establish plot and motivation, I find myself trying to live my life. One of those self insert (SI and OC) fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and make no profit from it.

Warning: this fic contains SI-OC character, OC characters, and deviations from cannon story line, unoriginal prompt and ideas.

Summary: I wasn't amused when I realized I had been reborn, even more so when I found out that it was the Naruto universe. In a world where you could easily be killed to establish plot and motivation, I find myself trying to live my life.

Beta by the wonderful Target706

* * *

A Silver Rebirth

Prologue

Death

Everyone thinks about it at some point in his or her life, myself included.

Was death truly the end?

What exactly happens when you die?

Like most people I had no idea. My original theory on death was, when we die that was it. It didn't matter if there was some higher being or not. Once you died that was the end of the person you had been.

So as the plane continued on it's decent to the earth below. I sat in my seat gripping the armrest, my fingers turning white as I listened to the screams around me. I couldn't help but ask.

"What's next?"

And then there was nothing.

…

I wasn't sure how long the nothingness went on but eventually something changed. At this point there were no thoughts but a sensation of warmth. This warmth spread and for some time I believe I was content.

I continued to be wrapped in the comforting warmth I had gotten used to. Until it all came to an end. For at this point there was a sensation of movement and then an explosion of color and sound.

Nothing made sense.

* * *

I'd like to say that I instantly understood what was going on and where I was. I would have like to, but unfortunately for quiet some time, I wasn't able to form a coherent thought.

It wasn't until one day on a hot summer morning that I was able to process my surroundings.

The first thing I noticed was that I was rather high off the ground and seemed to be in some sort of chair. Directly in front of me was some kind of table and it appeared to be connected to the chair I sat on. This chair, it seemed to have been built with the intention to keep me boxed in.

From what I could see from my position it seemed that I was in some sort of kitchen. A fridge stood across from me and if I turned my head slightly I could just see a sink at the corner of my eye. As I tried to take in more of my surroundings I became frustrated with the lack of movement I had. I smacked the table in frustration and that's when I noticed it. My hands. These hands were mine but they looked so small and plump.

The image of a baby's hand flashed across my mind. That couldn't be right! It just couldn't! I wasn't a baby! I'm…

At that moment a particular memory jumped to the forefront of my mind. A memory of a young 25 year old, taking a plane to visit some family. Of engine trouble and then falling through the sky. The memory was more than upsetting and as I felt tears begin to form at the corner of my eye, I heard a sound over to my right.

"Ah, Sakuba is making a really weird face," I heard someone call out.

While startled a bit by this new voice, it also seemed to sound familiar.

Another voice then responded, "She probably just passed gas."

"Eww," the first voice said and laughed.

While the new voices may have been a bit distracting they didn't stop me from thinking that something was very wrong here. And as my mind raced as I tried to think of a rational explanation to what was going on (aliens, government experimentation, demons, being drugged, coma or maybe parallel universe). The emotional toll finally hit me and before I knew it I was wailing uncontrollably, tears falling from my eyes and snot leaking from my nose.

"Mom, Suki made Sakuba cry," one of the voices called out.

"What? No I didn't! Besides you're the one who said she passed gas!" The other voice complained.

"Yeah but you laughed at her." Was the reply.

"Now now boys, Sakuba's still a little young to understand what her immature brother's are saying." A new voice joined in.

"Hey I'm not immature," two voices called out at the same time.

To my surprise a man walked over to stand in front of my chair. It wasn't that someone had come over to check on me that had surprised me. Being in a baby's body, I could only imagine that there must be parents or at least a caregiver around to take care of this small body. What was surprising was the fact that the man had gravity defying silver hair. And I don't mean gravity defying like the guy is using too much hair gel but more like that's the hairstyle that only a cartoon character would have. Under the man spiky locks were black eyes, a scar under his left eye and a cheeky grin. The first thought that crossed my mind was bishonen. Sniffling I reached out for the man.

The man wore a thoughtful expression and nodded his head "I understand. You just wanted Tou-chan, didn't you Sakuba," he said with a smile as he lifted me up from my chair holding me against his chest.

As I lay against this man I found myself catching the distinct scent of earth, copper, charcoal and what I think was animal hair. A disgusting combination but surprisingly it seemed to relax me. For soon my sniffles had stopped and I found myself leaning into this mans touch. As I lay there relaxing the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching. Curious I turned my head only to find two chibified versions of the man in the doorway to the kitchen.

One of the chibi's then stepped forward and asked, "Tou-san, I didn't make Sakuba cry, right?"

The other chibi then stepped forward, "well I didn't make her cry either, I think?" chibi 2 finished sheepishly.

I felt this person called Tou-san shift a bit and then he spoke to the boys. "Well, like I said I think Sakuba is still a bit to young to understand what you two where saying."

I watched as identical looks of relief appeared on the chibi's faces.

The man known as Tou-san then continued, "But then again as your father I should probably teach you some meaningful life lesson from this experience." Pausing for a second the man then continued on, "so! Life lesson #86! If you're ever in the vicinity of a woman who has passed gas, you never mention it. As a man it is your duty to remain strong and not react. No matter how disgusting or smelly it may be. Of course if the smell is too much, you may discreetly move up wind." Tou-san gave the two boys a serious look after finishing his speech and I felt my eye twitch.

That bastard, I thought to myself.

Taking a look at the chibi's I saw that they had stars in their eyes as the looked up to the man in wonder.

"So wise." Chibi 1 said in awe.

"So that's why Kimiko hit me." Chibi 2 muttered to himself.

"And now you know if your sister ever passes gas just ignore it. Ahahaahahaha!" As the man continued to laugh I couldn't help but think, 'you bastard I didn't even pass gas.'

In a moment of seething anger I found myself opening my mouth and biting down on the exposed part of the man's shoulder.

In the next moment the man know as Tou-san was screaming out in pain as my baby teeth sunk into flesh.

* * *

Just a little prologue/teaser to this fic, I know that a lot of you guys are waiting for my other fic's but these damn prompt bunnies wont leave me alone. I assure you I am working on all my fics and I will be updating whenever I finish the next chapters.

So I've recently gotten really into oc/ si oc fics, so I decided to try my hand at one.

If your currently trying to look up whom these characters are right now, don't bother. The first few chapters are going to be full of oc.


End file.
